Best Friend
by crazygurlz
Summary: The Gilberts and the Salvatores have been close family friends forever. So, it shouldn't come as a surprise when Elena Gilbert finds herself in love with her best friend, Damon Salvatore. Will he ever reciprocate these feeling or will she have to get over him and find a new love story?
1. Our Place

**Hey guys! So this is my new story, and you could see I'm taking a break from my other story. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and please REVIEW!**

* * *

The alarm clock rang and I roused from the slumber I was in, all thoughts of Katherine Pierce and her sometimes gorgeous, but all the time manipulative smile. I was awaken again when a couple of minutes later, a figure started jumping beside me, shaking the bed, and making her intentions very clear to why she is doing this. I know it is a she because I only know one person in this entire world who would do this to me, Damon Salvatore, the king of bad boys, and the overall 'King of Mystic Falls'.

"Elena! Some people are trying to get some sleep here!" I groaned and slid the covers over my head. I heard her jump one more time and mid-air she sat Indian position and she slammed into the bed with the position. Unfortunately, my bed is bouncier than that and, even though she's done this millions of times before, she should have calculated that if the bed is that bouncy she's going to bounce forward, and that's how she ended up sprawled over me.

She started giggling as she got up, and maybe I was imagining it but she took longer than it should have taken a sixteen year old girl to get off a defenseless young man trying to go to remain asleep on a Saturday afternoon. "Sorry," she chirped cheerfully, "but you have to get up. We're going to a bonfire tonight, and you said we could go to our place. Pleaseeee." and to emphasize her last word, her pout came into play.

I groaned, I knew that I would never be able to go to sleep now. Plus, I've never been able to resist when she asked for something when she has her pout on. She's one of the very, very few people that I have a soft spot for. "Fine." I groaned again into my pillow.

"Great. Now get off the bed, pick that same outfit you _always_ wear, and take a shower because you stink Salvatore." she said playfully. I rolled my eyes, and did as exactly as she told me to do. Elena Gilbert has been my best friend ever since we were babies. Our families go way back, and frankly every member of both families are paired off with each other. Elena's mom, Miranda, was best friends with my mom, Rosa as was her dad, Grayson, with my dad, Guiseppe. Even her younger brother, Jeremy, and mine, Stefan, are best friends. The reason why I'm using past tense to describe the relationships with her parents and mine is because hers died a year before. They were picking her up from a party because she was drunk and all our friends were busy. She would have called me, but I was out of town with my family. Her parents drowned under the one bridge in Mystic Falls, and it was surprising she didn't. She was unconcious during her time underwater so she didn't see the face of whoever saved her.

After that, everything changed for her. Her Aunt Jenna who would be her legal guardian now came into the town and settled into the Gilbert house. Both my parents became a surrogate parents to both of them even though they kind of already were with them being their godparents. They offered them rides, a place to stay, and money which they never took despite Jenna being a middle class single woman. They already has a huge fortune which they inherited from their parents and grandparents, all of whom were surgeons, as are my parents which is one reason they all were so close.

* * *

After I got dressed, I went downstairs without looking into the mirror. Me being the definition of perfection, I will never have to worry about having bad hair days. My effortless envy-worthy hair comes without primping. Elena was in the kitchen making pancakes, and seeing how the house was quiet, I figured my parents had gone to work and Stefan was either at his girlfriend's house or at Jeremy's.

"Elena," I said with a smirk, "you didn't have to do this to impress lil ol me. I know you're in love with me but you don't have to cater to my every need." Interestingly, I saw Elena's usual tanned face pale. "After all, I always love a woman fiery enough to stand up to me." The color in her face returned back to normal when I laughed, making it obvious to her that I was joking.

"Shut up, Damon," Elena grumbled with a playful smirk, "After all, you'll never find another girl other than me that won't treat you like the god you aren't"

I gasped, "Elena, are you implying that I'm not the image of perfection, the most amazing person to ever walk this planet, and the object of everyone's desire?"

She nodded, amused. "Of course I am, Damon. After all, you're just that person's best friend." She said, grabbing my Camaro keys leaving her keys on the hook, making it obvious that she'll be getting ready for the party here and she might be sleeping over.

"I call driving!" she called out as she ran towards the driver's seat in the Camaro. I shook my head and laughed. She still can't believe that I let her drive my Camaro, one of the few objects I hold close to my heart, so whenever we take the car she practically runs to the driver's side. I don't think I've driven my car in weeks. I quickly finish the pancakes in two minutes flat and grab an apple. After all, I'm a growing boy.

* * *

She drives the car like how the girls drive theirs in the movie. With one hand on the wheel, the radio on to whatever rock song is playing which is harmonized with her own voice, with the windows down and one elbow on the edge of the car, with sunglasses on, and her giggling every couple of minutes when the song changes, the scene is so perfect that I should take a picture to capture the moment. She is so gorgeous in that moment that I have to look away and focus on the blurring landscape to stop from staring.

Even though I've been around her for forever, I'm still not used to her looks. The amount of guys that want Elena Gilbert in Mystic High, nonetheless this town, would make even the most famous celebrity jealous, which explains why most of the girls don't like her. With every guy wanting Elena Gilbert, it's hard to not be bitter. Especially when she has me as her best friend. I know I sound cocky but I'm one of the most hottest guy in Mystic Falls, and that coupled with my intelligence, and reputation (who doesn't want a bad boy), I'm the most attractive guy in Mystic Falls. Now, back to Elena. Her skin is soft and, even though some people might mistake it as tan, has an olive tone to it. Her silky naturally bouncy hair (her photo in my prophile, I just love her hair like that... I want hair like that) is glossy and a chocolate brown. Her brown eyes had flecks of blue and some of green in there making them entrancing coupled with dark long eyelashes. Her cute nose and plump pink lips Plus, seeing as she did cheerleading and does yoga, she has a toned body with slim legs and small waist. **(Outfit on profile)**

"We're here," Elena announced interrupting my thoughts as she got out of the car and walked towards a forest of evergreen trees. I followed her until we got to our spot. Mystic Falls was named after the waterfall. Apparently, the people who named the town kept the location of the waterfall a secret so no one knows where it is. Except us. We found it once when we were eight and nine after we snuck out of the campsite we were staying in for a couple of days with both of our families. We found this amazing waterfall a little way out.

The waterfall itself wasn't too big of a drop, maybe 25 to 30 feet so it was safe to swim in the pool underneath it. Sometime we even jumped off the waterfall. Beside the waterfall was an empty cottage where we usually stayed at when we can't face the outside world. Elena swears she going to actually live in the cottage when she's grown up. Even though the outside of the cottage doesn't look modern, we converted the inside with state of the art appliances after the first time we stayed here. I wasn't going to occasionally stay in a place that isn't at least modern in the inside. Our parents never noticed the missing amount of money from both of their credit cards. We always came here whenever we felt sad or just wanted to be alone. Elena always came up here after her parents' died. Whenever no one could find her, I knew she would be here just sitting with her head on her knees looking at the water, enjoying the peace or sitting inside the house in front of the TV so it could take her mind off of her situation and so that no one could bother her. I'm the only one she let in the months after her parents' funeral. I was the only one who could get her to talk about what she's feelings and the only one who could console her when she started sobbing. This may make me sound like an awful person and I would never say this in front of Elena, but I think our bond as best friends grew because of her parents' death.

"Come on, Damon," Elena yelled to me in the middle of the clear blue water of the pool, knocking me out of my thoughts as I smirked.

"Get ready, Elena." I took off my clothes until I was only in my black swim trunks I had put on. I ran back until I got to the trees then I ran forward and jumped in my canonball position and with my momentum, the water splattered to about 10 feet away, Elena getting most of the impact since she was so close to me.

"Damon," she whined playfully swiping her hair off her eyes.

"What?" I replied smirking, "you wanted me to come into the pool."


	2. What is Going on Here?

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Elena POV

I looked at the mirror and selfconciously smoothed my outfit. (Outfit on profile... btw the eyes and the lips and the hair aren't actually elena's; it's only the how they had put makeup on their eyes and lips, and how the style their hair... just want to point that out in case you're wondering).

I wonder if Damon will like it. No. I will put Damon out of mind tonight. I don't want to be moping over how he'll never like me all night like usual. He'll probably be hung up over Katherine like usual, and as that thought ran across my head, a sour expression came onto my face.

Damon has been hung up over Katherine ever since she moved here in seventh grade. He's never even talked to her, unlike me, and I can truthfully say I never want to again. Damon had once forced me to find out if she like him; even with his reputation, he's scared he'll get rejeted. I can only wish that's how he would feel with me; that he would just be afraid of asking me out, but nonetheless, I knew he hadn't and will never get any feelings for me. After all, I am his best friend.

"Elena! Hurry up! I've been waiting for a half an hour and I went upstairs later than you. This is not the way to dispute my comment on girls taking forever to get ready while we, boys, the more infurior gender (AN:even though i wrote this, i don't agree... GO GIRLS !), can be at the car in two minutes." Damon yelled from downstairs where I could hear the TV on, and the speakers blaring out the score of a footall game.

"I'm coming, Damon. Sheesh." I said coming downstairs, grinning. He was so impatient.

"Finally!" He exclaimed jumping off the couch turning the television off on his way. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to impress someone." Yeah, I thought, you. Instead of saying that, I replied with a, "Who would I want to impress in Mystic Falls? The trip to California made my standards higher, the boys in Mystic Falls don't do it for me anymore."

"That's good because no boy here is worthy of you." Damon replied, frowning. He was always so protective of me ever since I started dating. I wish it was more of a boyfriend jealous, not big brother protectiveness. Alas, I don't have any luck.

I rolled my eyes and ran towards the key rack. He, however, had longer legs, and once he figured out what I was doing, he ran and he got there a split second before me.

I pouted and he wavered. "Come on, Elena. I haven't driven my car in awhile."

"Fine," I moan as he locks the house behind us and we walk across the lawn to the blue car.

"I've always loved that car, not because of the quality but of the color. The deep blue reminds me of Damon's eyes even though they're not the same exact shade. I've yet to see an object with the exact shade of blue that is Damon's eye color. I don't think the shade of blue even exists; the only evidence to point the contrary are Damon's eyes.

We both got into the car, and before even starting the car, Damon turned on the radio to the radio to the Taylor Swift. Immediately, Damon deep voice began singing, "Youuuuu belong with meeeeeee, you belong with me."

I snort but press my hands over my ears. No matter how talented Damon is, he never could sing. "Damon, please stop torturing me." I moan pathetically at him a bit of a challenge in my voice.

Damon laughed, the sound a whole lot better than the one he was making a couple of seconds ago. "Like you could do better," he challenged.

I laughed, "You should not challenge me, Mr. Salvatore. I'll have you believe I'm the best singer in Virginia." I then switched the station to Secondhand Serenade. "Tonight, I'm gonna fall for you overrrr agaaaiiinn, don't make me change my mind."

Damon laughed but he mimicked me and put his hands over his ears. "A dog could sing better than you."

I glare mockingly at him. "Just start the car and drive to the bonfire." He did as I said, and for the rest of the ride, we joked.

When we finally arrived at the clearing in the woods, Katherine appeared out of nowhere and jumped into Damon's arms.

I just looked at them skeptically and trying to cover up the pain that appeared in my heart when I saw the image of both of them. What is going on here?

**REVIEW! REVIEW! BTW! The outfit will have to wait... I'm having some trouble over my account... hopefully I'll have that up soon. As yo probably have noticed, that I love fashion!**


End file.
